Mujeres
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Wesley piensa en las mujeres de su vida.


MUJERES  
  
Éste es mi primer fanfic de Angel. Está centrado en Wesley, mi personaje favorito.  
  
Confieso que inventé un poco, saqué algo de BtVS y el resto de Angel. Sabemos que todo esto es de Joss y la Mutant Enemy. Yo no tengo nada, excepto tiempo.  
  
Advierto que es un poco angsty.  
  
Está dedicado a mis amigas: Anto, Lore y Silvia. Pero, especialmente, pertenece a Kathy (no me odies).  
  
*****  
  
Mujeres, ¿alguien las entendía? Ciertamente él no.  
  
Su relación con las mujeres siempre había sido complicada, desde el jardín de niños, donde lo perseguía Sarah O'Riordan con sus manos pegoteadas en caramelo. En todos sus años en la Academia de Vigilantes, no había tenido ninguna relación que valiera la pena recordar. No le había importado, en realidad.  
  
No se había cuestionado dejar todo atrás para dedicar su vida a la educación y observación de Cazadoras. Aún recordaba la emoción del momento en que le habían anunciado que vigilaría a Buffy y Faith en Sunnydale.  
  
Si pensaba en las mujeres de su vida, una de las primeras que se le venía a la mente era Cordelia Chase. Recordaba exactamente el momento en que la conoció, la muchacha más bonita que había visto. Su hermoso rostro, el cabello oscuro, la sonrisa... Él llegó a California creyendo ser un hombre, listo para enfrentar toda clase de peligros, ¿qué habría dicho su padre si lo hubiera visto comportándose como un adolescente?  
  
Todo había terminado de manera tan tonta, como había empezado. El mundo estaba por terminar (lo que no era una gran novedad en su área de trabajo) y el beso había terminado toda magia y atracción que hubiera podido haber entre ellos.  
  
Unos meses después, Cordy y Angel lo ayudaron a darle un nuevo sentido a su vida, cuando los Vigilantes ya no eran su casa.   
  
Pasó un tiempo tranquilo, concentrándose en su trabajo. Hasta que encontró a Virginia. Nunca estuvo seguro de si lo que llamó su atención en primer lugar fue su encanto personal o la idea de involucrarse con un vampiro con alma. Los meses juntos fueron felices, tanto que creyó que había encontrado lo definitivo, que lo suyo duraría.   
  
Nunca le dijo lo mucho que le dolió que lo dejara. Su mejor amigo lo abandonaba y tenía que hacerse cargo de Cordy, Gunn y la misión que tenían.  
  
Estaba solo.  
  
Por eso se interesó en Justine cuando la conoció. Era una muchacha asustada, jugando a ser ruda y resistente. Sabía como se sentía.  
  
Le habría gustado protegerla cuando la conoció, salvarla. De los vampiros. De Holtz. De sí misma.  
  
Pero la perra había demostrado que no necesitaba su ayuda y él la había tratado como se merecía.   
  
¿En qué momento se había transformado en el hombre que era, en el hombre que había atado a una mujer indefensa cada noche en el closet por dos meses? ¿Importaba realmente?  
  
No. Por supuesto que no.  
  
Donde estaba ya no importaba de qué lado luchaba, ni los medios que utilizara. Lo único que importaba era cumplir su tarea. Encontrar a Angel, cazar vampiros, dormir con Lilah...   
  
Lilah.   
  
Representaba todo contra lo que había combatido, las fuerzas oscuras que buscaban destruir y condenar a la Humanidad. Su propia oscuridad. Y por alguna razón había encontrado su refugio en ella, una tregua.  
  
Cuando estaban juntos no importaba nada más. No había mañana, ni una promesa. Nadie mentía, lo suyo era un romance de una noche, cada noche.  
  
Mientras contemplaba su cuerpo muerto, juntando valor para cortar su cabeza, había escuchado claramente su voz: "¿creíste que podías cambiarme?". A veces. No, tenía que reconocerlo. Le habría gustado que las cosas fueran diferente, que pudieran tener un futuro...  
  
¿Convertirla en Fred?  
  
¿Cómo podía decirle a Lilah que nunca había pensado en Fred cuando estaba con ella? ¿Cómo hacerla entender lo hacía olvidar, que no necesitaba a nadie más? No era amor, claro, pero...  
  
Fred era una niña asustada. Inocente, divertida, inteligente... Necesitaba que la protegieran y la ayudaran. Necesitaba volver a creer en sí misma y en la vida.  
  
La amaba.   
  
Tal vez por eso la ayudó a destruirse matando al profesor. Para que supiera como se siente saciar la sed de venganza y descargar el odio. Para que sintiera, aunque fuera un poco, lo que sentía él.  
  
*****  
  
Wesley sabía que no era un experto con las mujeres, que los errores por venir serían más graves que los pasados y que nunca encontraría "el gran amor" que todo el mundo estaba tan desesperado por encontrar.  
  
Porque su oportunidad había pasado. Porque nunca estuvo destinado a ser amor, tal vez ni siquiera amistad. Aunque, extrañamente, dolía como si lo hubiera sido.  
  
Apagó la luz .   
  
No importaba lo que fuera. Podía conformarse con las migas que quisiera darle.  
  
- ¿Me extrañaste?  
  
Él no contestó. Sólo se preguntó cómo se sentiría la piel de un fantasma.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
